The Dent in the Christmas Star
by vdhd
Summary: Just a little one shot about Aravis' first Christmas in Cair Paravel. Slight Aravis/Cor


"Do you remember your first Narnian Christmas?" Corin asked his brother.

"How could I forget?" Cor said, laughing slightly, and looking back at his wife who was chatting with his father, King Lune.

"Do you think Aravis remembers?" Corin asked smiling. Corin looked back at his sister-in-law and laughed at the memory.

_~ Cair Paravel~ Christmas Eve~_

"_Oh, I've loved Christmas since I was a child!" Queen Lucy exclaimed picking up one of the many beautiful glass ornaments. King Peter smiled at his sister's exclamation and carried a box of tinsel over to Cor, Corin and Aravis who were sitting in a circle on the floor._

"_Are you all excited?" he asked kindly. _

"_Of course, I've never had a Narnian Christmas. It seems so grand" Aravis answered, looking at the large pine tree that all of them were decorating._

"_It is very grand, and Father Christmas himself stops here" Corin said cheerfully. _

"_He is quite wonderful" Queen Lucy added as she sorted through the many boxes of decorations. _

"_You only say that because you get the best presents" King Edmund said from the loveseat he was sitting on._

"_I know" Queen Lucy smirked at her brother. _

"_There almost as bad as you two" Aravis whispered to Cor and Corin. Cor smiled at her and Corin stuck his tongue out at her. _

"_You are _so_ childish." She said and walked off to join Queen Lucy. Corin narrowed his eyes at her back._

"_Childish? Me? No possible way." He said shaking his head. Cor smiled at his brother._

"_Sure Corin, very grown up."_

"_We should get her back." Corin proclaimed to his slightly older brother, glancing back at Aravis, who was conversing with both kings._

~Present~

"It was your idea. Your brilliantly stupid idea." Cor said shaking his head.

"You went along with it. AND it wasn't stupid!" Corin said smacking his brothers arm.

"So you say." Cor said.

_~Cair Paravel: Aravis' Room~_

"_We shouldn't be in here." Cor said looking back at his shoulder as Corin shut the bedroom door._

"_You're such a woman; honestly it's just a joke. Aravis will take it in humor, maybe she'll even laugh. No, I _know_ she'll laugh." Corin said as he strode over to her clothes chest and flung it open. Cor looked at him skeptically, he also walked over to the chest and started to haul the many dresses and things over to a hidden door behind a grand mirror that stood on the edge of the room._

"_I'm telling you, we shouldn't have done that." Cor said wringing his hands slightly as they crept back down the hallways of the quiet castle and back to their rooms. _

"_A woman, honestly." Corin muttered and he closed the door to his room, leaving Cor in the hall alone._

~Present~

"I told you it was a bad idea." Cor said.

"It wasn't that bad." Corin said grinning widely.

"For you maybe." Cor huffed.

_~Cair Paravel~_

"_What are we waiting for?" King Edmund asked with slight impatience,_

"_Lady Aravis isn't here yet." Queen Lucy said._

"_Can't we put up the star yet Lu?" King Edmund asked._

"_Aravis has the honor this year, we have to wait." Queen Lucy said._

_Cor and Corin shared a secret smile, they both knew what was holding Aravis up and couldn't wait to have a jolly good laugh about it later. The big wooden door was flung open and crashed against the wall with great force. Aravis came thundering in, with her lips pursed and only dressed in her thin night clothes._

"_Oh my, why are you dressed like that Aravis?" Queen Lucy asked, taking in her anger expression and scarce attire._

"_All of my belongings, clothing included seemed to have disappeared overnight." Aravis said in a tight-lipped manner._

"_Who would have done that?" King Peter asked. Aravis looked directly at Cor and her eyes burned with anger._

"_Anyways, Father Christmas should be here any moment, Aravis it's your turn to put the star on the tree." Queen Lucy said, handing the glistening silver star to Aravis. Aravis tired her best to smile at the friendly queen and took the star and walked over to the tree. She turned on spot and through with all her might, the star, directly at Cor._

_The star hit him directly on the head and bounced off the floor. Cor fell with a "thud" and Aravis walked over to him and smirked._

"_I would suggest taking my things again." She said then turned to the stunned kings and queen and said. "Merry Christmas to you all, I'd be happy to join you again in a little while."_

_With those parting words she left the room, closing the door behind her._

_Silence rang through the room and Cor was still laying flat on the floor with his eyes shut tightly._

"_I learned two things today: never listen to Corin and don't go in Aravis' room and touch her things." Cor muttered sitting up and looking at his hosts. They all had wide smiles and were trying to hold in their laughter._

"_Bugger there's a dent in this now." Queen Lucy said picking up the silver star._

"_Ow" was all Cor could say._

~Present~

"Good memories." Corin said clapping his brother on the back.

"Sure" Cor said, frowning slightly as his wife started to walk towards him with an angry expression on her face, "Great."


End file.
